<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mythical Beasts of the Dangerous Waterways by HopelessWalkingTragedy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853485">Mythical Beasts of the Dangerous Waterways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessWalkingTragedy/pseuds/HopelessWalkingTragedy'>HopelessWalkingTragedy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessWalkingTragedy/pseuds/HopelessWalkingTragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This book contains anything and everything you need to know about the magical water beasts which prowl under the world’s surfaces.  </p>
<p>From the Scottish Kelpie to the Japanese Kappa, I have met, encountered, and at some point fled from these beasts.  As beautiful and majestic as they are, tread with caution.</p>
<p>Most of them bite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mythical Beasts of the Dangerous Waterways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Mythical Beasts of the Dangerous Waterways</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Written by Magizoologist Gruoch Redfern</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>To my remaining limbs, thank you for hanging on.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>